Heaven: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata finds herself in the heat of passion with Kiba, beneath their tree and the star-lit sky. Heaven is far above them in a distant world, but apparently, it might be closer than she thinks.


**AN: Erm...If you're young, this one-shot lemon might be very confusing and nearly impossible to understand because of my vocabulary and way of writing. XD This is why it's recommended for adults, besides the sexual-content. Durr. It was originally supposed to have intercourse, but ended up turning out to be oral. Tee-hee. Also, it's somewhat based on 'Tree: KibaHina OneShot' pretty much what happens after it. Somewhat. I don't think I based it too well. XD But whatever. Enjoy the fic! ;)**

**PS: When you see "the shy rose nestled between everything that made my world crumble with an earth-shattering pleasure" ummmm, the shy rose mentioned is Hinata's...*cough*clit*cough* SORRY BUT I HATE THAT WORD! I always need to describe certain body parts in a lighter way. _Especially_ when it's KibaHina.**

* * *

Heaven: KibaHina Lemon

**

* * *

**

It was the oddest sensation. The wind against my bare flesh rendered me cold on the surface, yet the heat simmering within me ceased to broil hotter and hotter each second. My adrenaline was starting to flow as well; it was sourced from the fear of someone finding Kiba and I under our tree, doing the most unmentionable things out in the open air. Deep down I knew no one would ever come out here this late or even earlier, yet the feeling of being without my clothes still produced that nervousness that could always be expected in such intimate situations, despite the blanket beneath me. It was the vulnerability felt while bare; the breeze brushing past the peaks of your breasts while your lover gazed at every inch of you, your flesh exposed to any sort of caressing or squeezing whether expected or not, and all else that revolved around being there for his taking under the silence of kisses and moans, words rarely spoken if from the mouth and not a longing stare by the eyes. My vulnerability felt the strongest when his warm flesh wasn't there to smother own; when he wasn't on top of me shielding me from the wind and digging his fingertips deep into my sides. Even for a second. Even for the brief moment of him rolling off of me to strip away the remaining of his clothes…I still felt that vulnerability of him being away from me. But when he returned, so did all the love and protection in the world, and that incredible heat his skin possessed.

"Sorry." Kiba breathed warmly against my lips, brushing the loose strands of hair away from my face. "Did you get kinda cold?"

I nodded, embracing him much like a frantic, fearful child. He was still as hot as a fever I desperately craved to catch.

"Jeez, that fast, Hinata?"

"Y-yes…!"

His mouth was even hotter as I pulled him into a hard, passionate lip-lock and held him there, needing his scorching heat more and more with each second that passed. My lust and adrenaline were literally on the brink right now. It was becoming nearly impossible to manage myself, and just plain painful when Kiba took the chance to detach from my lips and begin kissing the top of my breast. He was being so passionate but in such a gentle way that it drove me insane; partly because I knew he was trying his best to behave…But the truth was that I really wanted Kiba to just go wild and dominate me with every ounce of power he had in him.

"B-bite me…!" I whimpered, lacing my fingers through his hair to guide him into deeper affection. It wasn't in me to be rough with him, but it was definitely in me to want him to be rough with me. "Please…More…"

Kiba didn't hesitate at all when he took the peak of my breast into his mouth. He began nibbling and pulling, along with sucking, doing just what I asked and always a bit extra.

"H-harder…" I still urged with a quiver of pleasure, wrapping my arms tight around his head. Luckily, it was enough to make him give me a particularly aggressive suck and pull with the front of his teeth. "Kiba-Kun, I'm sorry I'm being so-…S-so vulgar, but I really can't help it…I'm just v-very aroused, that's all…"

I struggled to even speak clearly without moaning or stuttering, but apparently, Kiba struggled more. Only, in his case, he struggled because he didn't want to let go of my pink bud which was probably already becoming bright-red by now.

"You're not vulgar." Kiba murmured over the quiet, wet suckling sounds, shooting me a glance that made me blush. He further snuggled his face against my breast. "You're just aroused, like you said…That stuff's always bound to happen, anyway."

"Yes, b-but I'm still being a little raunchy and-"

"No you're not." He bit me again, sending waves of pleasure and a shudder through my being. "Mm…It's just the mood. Y'know, these kind of things aren't _always_ lovey-dovey and innocent…Sometimes they can be pretty lusty too. Fast, slow, dirty, clean, passionate, affectionate, anything depending on the mood."

I shuddered again, this time from seeing Kiba give me that fiery stare of his when he came up from my breast, still biting onto the teat. It caught me completely off-guard but sent chills down my spine, much to my enjoyment.

"Then what mood are we in, now?" I dared to ask.

"The kind where I wanna pound your little heart out…"

The sound of his voice in that sultry tone gave me goosebumps. I had to rake my nails down his biceps to relieve that tension as he dropped my breast and rose to kiss me.

"And that's not raunchy?" I whispered, arching myself against his body. It didn't take a second for his strong arms to come around me and squeeze me like a toy.

Kiba laughed. "No, that's just me."

I couldn't help but smile myself as he began a kiss I knew was going to be slow and hard. Indeed it turned out to become, as well as full of both ardent lust and undying love. It was the kind to make me wrap me legs around his waist and further grind against his groin, naked to the air but covered against my womanhood. I still had on a single article of clothing that drove me further over the rim of torture. It kept me from feeling his flesh bare between my lips, sliding back and forth by the wetness my body's nectar. Instead I only felt Kiba's member outside of my underwear. It didn't matter to me that I could feel it's throbbing shape. I wanted to feel it's sheath of skin and aching heat, and against every nerve-ending of mine he could rub against down there.

"I need this right now…" I mustered enough courage to say, reaching between us to wrap my little hand around his manhood. By the wetness that stuck to my flesh, I realized how much nectar I had been producing out of arousal; a lot more than I originally thought, and apparently enough to get _him_ sticky by it. "I can't wait anymore, I'm sorry…!"

The last of my clothing had come off quicker than I was able to process. Within a moment, Kiba had grown out a single claw and ripped my panties straight off of me. Next for him was spreading my legs wider and reaching for his jacket as he sat up, which greatly confused me.

Was he going to stop? Was I even cold anymore?

"Mmm, not yet." He smiled sweetly, pulling me from the blanketed ground to throw his jacket around my frame. He gave helped me get my arms through it and made it snug, easing me back down to lay, though I propped myself onto my elbows to see what he was about to do. So far, it was only an innocent stare at my womanhood and a caring touch to my inner thigh. "I have other plans first, Hinata…I know you're eager for um…Y'know_…Sex_,"

I blushed.

"But I kinda wanted to do something before that…" Kiba continued, gently brushing his fingers up my fruit.

I shook with anticipation, inwardly cursing him for teasing me with such a light caress. I wondered for a second what he was getting at…Until he showed me by licking his fingers with a provocative smirk. I was given goosebumps again. It was because of that smirk this time; always enough to pleasurably frighten me.

"W-what?" I whispered out, my adrenaline pumping.

"Reach into my jacket-pocket. There's something in there I'm gonna need."

I did as told after blinking with confusion a few times. There was a little bag beneath my hand. I pulled it out and saw what was inside: It seemed to be a tiny bullet, about as small as my finger-nail. There was a hole on the side that told me something belonged there, something that could be screwed into place. It further puzzled me, but I handed it to Kiba anyway and tossed the bag. "What is it?"

Kiba didn't answer directly, but instead stuck his tongue out and began to twist the top ball of his piercing out. I deeply thought about why a bullet would feel better than a ball, and it made no sense to me. Wouldn't they be almost the same?

Then I found out what exactly the bullet was for. As soon as it was attached to the barbell impaling his tongue, it began to buzz softly.

"Wait, Kiba, u-um-…What exactly will you be using that for?" I asked, just to make sure the thought that popped up in head wasn't completely insane…Or rather, a fantasy so brave to fulfill that I could have only been dreaming right now.

"For you, of course!" He grinned happily and dove for my womanhood.

I gasped in shock from how abrupt and fearless he was, and in reaction, began to elbow myself back in a desperate manner after slipping off his jacket. But I hit the tree. There was no escaping this one. There was no escaping Kiba's merciless tongue. I had to sit there and take it.

"N-no!" I tried to beg, feeling my hips quake away from him. However, it was no use. Kiba slapped a strong grasp onto them and held me in my place. Then, his tongue began to dance. Slowly, precisely, and in masterful movements, it danced around my flesh, the shy rose nestled between everything that made my world crumble with an earth-shattering pleasure. The pleasure _he_ instilled within me.

"K-Ki-…!" I held my breath at his name. No words came out of me. I was stricken silent, my muscles rendered tense and unmoving. I couldn't even open my eyes. They had shut away the world around me, deciding that the ardent pleasure surging through my being was too beautiful to be considered earthly; it was one comparable to heaven. Sheer heaven.

My legs rose on their own to wrap around Kiba's head. I began gently rocking him, lacing my fingers through his hair for a sense of existence; I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and that I was actually here with him, experiencing real bliss and not a mere figment of my imagination. But Kiba was enough to let me know my sensations were true. He was there like an angel on earth, giving me a taste of paradise.

"I love you…!" I managed to utter. "I l-love you!"

The corners of my eyes began to vent my emotions for me. My breath shook with soft gasps and sighs, and my lips quivered the more my body tensed, caving in around Kiba. I hung onto him for dear life and ducked my chin into my neck. Everything then became involuntary movement; I lost all but the pure instinct of love and intimacy. Moans and whimpers streamed by cries began to cascade out of me, along with a surge of blistering-hot heat from the very core of my being. I was driven to absolute paralysis then. My limbs became like heavy stones encasing Kiba, letting the pleasure overwhelm my soul. Every ounce of it was felt; experienced for all our love for each other was worth. The relationship we had built up to this point flashed before my eyes. It hit me. _Hard_.

"KIBA, I LOVE YOU!" I declared to him and succumbed to the pleasure. It started as an internal waterfall at first, until it became external and spurt all over Kiba's face and my inner thighs.

My muscles relaxed. My body went limp and I released my breath, as if I had really been holding it this entire time. I saw the night sky again. I saw the tree-leaves hovering over me, and the stars that shone softly through them. I was back on earth once more. Heaven was back above in a world so high and distant, and unreachable, as long as Kiba wasn't by my side to take me up there. But here he was…

"Damn…" His voice came out as an exhausted sigh. "That…Was _amazing_."

The buzzing stopped before he came down to join me, wrapping our blanket around us both. He wiped his face with the far end of it and kissed me tenderly. My taste still flavored his lips. Though, that didn't bother me. It was actually comforting to share something like that with him.

"I love you too." Kiba whispered, propping his arm above my head to hold himself up. He stared at me deeply while rubbing away my sweat and tears. "Look, I know this sounds cliché, but you look so beautiful right now…You look beautiful and peaceful and happy…Are you happy?"

"Of course…" I panted quietly. "I always am when we're together…"

Kiba kissed me again. "Me too…We should cuddle a little right now. You're really tired after all of that, huh?"

I nodded. I was dizzy and lightheaded as well.

"Okay." He held my hand. "If you're still tired later, we can just continue tomorrow…I don't want you overworking yourself or anything."

I forced myself up with much effort to see that he was still rock-hard, however, I immediately fell back down. "But you're-"

"No buts. It's decided…We'll continue tomorrow. Don't worry about me though, it'll go down soon."

"Fine…Okay…I love you."

"I love you too, hun."

Kiba kissed me one last time before I drifted off into slumber, under the protection, love, and comfort of his warm embrace.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked it. :) I haven't posted a lemon in sooo long...Maybe a couple of years? XD Yeah.**


End file.
